(Not) My Love Story! Really!
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: The Time Traveling Priestess supposed if there was anyone else she'd let into her life in this era, it would be Rinko Yamato. It wouldn't hurt to help someone else find their happily ever after. Besides, it was not like she was expected to be any more involved after helping Rinko with this one thing, right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

Blessed be the people who still follow me despite my erratic updates. But thank you everyone who takes the time to read this, know that all of you make my heart go _**doki doki**_ haha. Let's do this again, My Love Story style!

* * *

**INUYASHA x Ore Monagatari! (My Love Story!)**

Chapter 1: No means no, not really.

* * *

_**No.**_

Kagome Higurashi absolutely did _not_ want to go. Was it so hard to go through High School as nondescript as possible? She had enough drama, love, adventures, action during her Middle School years. The modern-day Miko's plan for the future was simple. To survive High School without any interruption. Or at least that was what she had a particular Demon Lord promise her.

Just a year ago, she had completed the story of a lifetime and was back home. And before the loneliness and heart ache could settle in the face of a closing door behind her, she had been swept up by a familiar, yet unfamiliar, Taiyoukai and an _older_ Shippo. She could still recall the shock and gratefulness that shook her as she wept in the arms of her very grown-up kit. She had missed so much and could already see all the change.

But one thing that didn't seem to soften with age was Sesshomaru's blunt personality. Frankly, he immediately set to have her attend the most prestigious of academies and come to work for him.

To which he had received a firm NO.

Now that she looked back, Kagome realized she did get away with quite a bit. To his credit the Demon Lord did not move, let alone blink as the Priestess exploded into a tirade regarding her plan for a normal high-school and college experience. And wasn't about to let him, or anyone get in the way of that.

Much to a particular red-head's amusement.

So, all in all Kagome considered herself a strong individual. And did not think she did so bad in raising a kit, who was in turn able to grow up into a quite handsome man in her absence. The Miko was a master at resisting the age-old puppy-dog look.

And yet.

Her own azure eyes strained, struggling to withstand the large, doe-like chestnut eyes pointed her way.

_Dear Kami, were they **quivering**?_

The raven-haired girl by nature could not help but want to befriend all the people she met at her High School. But for the sake of making through High School without the strain of getting close to someone to the point of exposing the secrets she held, she decided to keep a good arm's distance from the other girls. And surprisingly, of all the girls that she had befriended at Koizumi Girls' Academy, who knew it would be Rinko Yamato that gave her the most trouble. She, from day one, seemed to make it her personal mission to involve Kagome in everything from breaks to baking sessions at her apartment. So it was no surprise, Kagome developed a soft spot for Rinko.

And the petite girl had requested to speak with Kagome after class regarding a personal matter. Apparently Rinko had been saved by a Knight in shining armor and had been attempting to relay her feelings to him. But to the meek girl's frustration, he didn't seem to pick up on her cues and instead kept pushing her towards his friend. And now the brunette wanted to speak with Takeo Gouda's best friend regarding her intention.

Unfortunately that's where her courage seemed to run out and now Rinko was requesting Kagome to go with her for support. Which startled the Miko, she did not think the smaller girl trusted her that much. At that thought, Kagome felt a growing fondness for her classmate.

She felt for Rinko and definitely did not want the defenseless girl to go to a stranger's house alone.

"Rinko-chan," She started gently, pausing as the brunette grabbed her own hands in a tight grip.

The pleading in said girl's eyes then changed into sadness, to heartbreak.

"Kagome-chan, I-I...I _really_ like him. A-And I don't k-know what to do anym-more," Rinko whispered, her voice breaking as tears began rolling down her reddened cheeks.

Kagome immediately pulled her friend into a warm embrace, feeling her own heart ache and give in as Rinko cried harder into her sweater.

The Time Traveling Priestess supposed if there was anyone else she'd let into her life in this era, it would be Rinko Yamato. It wouldn't hurt to help someone else find their happily ever after. Besides, tt was not like she was expected to be any more involved after helping Rinko with this one thing, right? _Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

The trek towards their destination was relatively calm.

Kagome fought the urge to sigh as Rinko twittered beside her, almost tripping a couple times.

A sharp gasp prompted the taller girl to immediately reach out and steady her companion.

"T-thank you Kagome-chan! I'm so nervous! I'm such a mess," The brunette rubbed her flushed cheeks.

With a smile, the Miko simple moved her hand to hold onto the smaller girl's hand. The response was immediate as Rinko's fingers tightened around hers.

"It will be alright. Like you said, these guys are really nice and I'm sure Sunakawa-san will know how to help."

"Y-you're right Kagome-chan! B-But-"

"It'll be okay," Kagome affirmed as they turned the corner towards the apartment complex housing the two boys.

A shaky breath left Rinko as she took comfort in her friend's hand.

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion," The two high-school girls chimed as they were ushered in by a beautiful woman.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, I'll go check on Makoto," The Matriarch smiled.

Kagome and Rinko nodded in response, bowing slightly once more.

Once the woman was out of sight, Kagome raised a brow.

"She's very pretty," She mused out loud.

Rinko blushed and nodded, "Yeah, Sunakawa-san looks just like his mother."

Kagome hummed.

"How about Takeo-san?" She teased with a smirk.

A quiet squeal and reddened cheeks were her answer.

"H-He's...so..so..."

"Please come in," Ms. Sunakawa called gently with a smile as she waved the two over.

"You're welcome to make yourself at home," The Matriarch added as she let the two girls into her son's room.

"Thank you," The two bowed slightly as they passed her and into the room.

Kagome let Rinko pass first before entering the room.

She found herself liking the minimalist design of the room.

She paused closer to the door, waiting for Rinko to greet the boy.

"Hello," The brunette greeted the sitting boy.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I came without any notice," She started, "A-and sorry I brought my friend, this is Kagome-chan."

When Rinko stepped away, Kagome found herself sharing a half-lidded gaze.

Kagome bowed, "Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The rather handsome boy seemed to size her for a moment before tilting his head in return, "Makoto Sunakawa, why don't you two take a seat?"

"O-Okay, thank you!" Rinko sat herself on the neatly made bed and looked at Kagome in expectation.

Considering his above average looks, Kagome figured that the Takeo fellow must be really something if Rinko wasn't attracted to Sunakawa at all.

With a small smile, Kagome stepped towards the bed before pausing in her step. She stared at the bed for a second before looking back at the boy with a raised brow.

Was she seeing and sensing who she thought it was under the bed.

Sunakawa seemed to master the blank look but something in his eyes cued Kagome that yes, it was who she thought it was.

Kagome fought to smile even further, "Actually, I'll stay standing."

"A-Are you sure Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you though."

A somber silence overtook the trio.

Kagome watched as Rinko opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Why don't you start with what happened Rinko-chan," Kagome gently guided.

Rinko gave a small nod, "Sunakawa-kun...I...I cried in front of Takeo-kun! What should I do?! What do I do next?! How can I explain it away! He looked so uncomfortable with me...What should I do?"

Tears began flowing, a defeated look overtaking Rinko's face.

Kagome fought the urge to reach out and embrace the smaller girl.

"Why did you cry?" Sunakawa asked.

"Takeo-kun's always suggesting you. He's always talking about you...I thought he was turning me down in a roundabout way, and that just got tough."

"Then what are you going to do about it? Give up?"

That seemed to shock the upset girl.  
"No! I don't want to! I'll keep trying! I...I..."  
Sensing her friend lose her steam, Kagome egged, "And why is that?"  
"I...I don't think I'll meet anyone else like Takeo-kun."

That seemed to click in the boy's mind as his tone turned lighter.

"Well, you may be right there." He mused.

"I really, really like him!" Rinko suddenly declared.

Kagome's gaze turned downwards under the bed before opening her arms for the smaller girl.

Rinko immediately jumped from the bed and into the taller girl's arms.

"Can you say that again Rinko-chan?"

"I-I really like him Kagome-chan!"

"Say that again, please," This time, Sunakawa asked, "Louder."

"I really like him!" Rinko practically screamed into Kagome's sweater

"Who?" Kagome questioned.

"Takeo-kun! I like Takeo-kun!"  
Blue eyes met calm brown eyes.

"Say it one last time, so the point gets across."

"I REALLY LIKE TAKEO-KUN!"

Sunakawa stood up and stooped next to his bed, pointedly gazing down below the bed.

Kagome patted Rinko's back and pointed towards the boy once she had Rinko's attention.

"Did you get that?" Makoto questioned, hand on his bed.

"H-huh?" Rinko whispered.

"Come on, you tell her too," Makoto continued.

"W-what?"

"Please come out, I think it's time I met you," Kagome pipped in, prompting the bed to start trembling.

To Kagome's amusement, it was like watching an ogre demon emerge from under a bridge.

He was huge.

Kagome could feel the petite girl's body seize up.

"W-What? H-How!" Rinko squeaked, "This was mean! You manipulated me, Sunakawa-kun!"

"That's a little harsh Rinko-chan," Kagome chided, her eyes still taking in the silent giant.

"He couldn't get it through his thick skull without hearing for himself," The calm boy returned.

Who Kagome assumed was Takeo-kun finally stretched to his full height, the bed being propped completely on its side.

It was almost in slow motion as Rinko tentatively detached herself from her friend and made her way towards Takeo. Just as Takeo made his way closer to Rinko.

"I've liked you from the day we met!" Rinko confessed aloud, eyes closed tightly.

"I've liked you from the day we met!" Takeo declared with conviction.

The rest, Kagome figured, was history.

Kagome sighed as a serene smile took her face as she observed the two.

Back at his desk, Makoto Sunakawa nonchalantly stared at the bluenette, taking in how her blue eyes softened at the couple. Though at the time he was occupied with getting his friend and Rinko to confess, he did not miss how Rinko's friend did not even bat an eyelash at Takeo's appearance.

After a second, her unique blue eyes grazed over and met his own.

Makoto very clearly felt his heart skip a beat.

Her smile then morphed into a wider, gentler smile towards him.

A flutter overtook his stomach.


End file.
